Cheesecakes are classified as either souffle (bake) or rare (refrigerated) varieties. In either type, cheese is admixed with sugar, butter, cream, wheat flour (in case of souffle type) and the like. In conventional cheese cake mixing, the mixture of cheese if further admixed with, for example, beaten egg, so as to provide an increased volume. However, this operation for the mixture is troublesome, and in addition, still requires further preparation, for example, baking in a water bath. This requires great skill. In the rare type or variety, a cheesecake can be made by several different methods; for example, an emulsion of oil and water as demonstrated by Sakamoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,369, Jan. 10, 1984.
Additionally, other non-baked cheesecakes include blending cream cheese, lemon juice and condensed milk followed by refrigeration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,806 (1979) to Callen et al also teaches a method for making a refrigerated cheesecake that does not require baking.
While the aforementioned prior art compositions are generally characterized by a uniformly smooth and creamy texture, they do not retain these characteristics and are not considered to be edible in a frozen state.
Frozen ready-to-eat products, particularly those on a stick, are well known in the art. Ice cream has long been available, but new alternatives to ice cream are also available; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,687 to D'Ercole for preparing a novel frozen pudding and process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,379 to Topaliar et al discloses a frozen aerated gelatin composition which is storage stable, smooth and creamy without icy characteristics.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,553 to Liggett et al (1985), teaches a method of producing a frozen dual-textured confection comprising a cream and a gelatin-containing aerated phase and a natural or simulated fruit phase to form a uniform emulsion. The partially frozen aerated emulsion is passed together with fruit through a filler head into a mold and frozen.
As a result of the present inventor's intensive study, it has been found that a frozen cheesecake can be easily made by using a certain formulation in conjunction with rigid cooking and processing requirements. Early attempts by the inventor herein were unsuccessful because the frozen cheesecake did not have a high flavor release or a good cheesecake texture at a -10.degree. F. through 30.degree. F., defeating the objective of a smooth and creamy, full-flavored, full-textured cheesecake while being frozen.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel method of making a frozen cheesecake product which can be eaten on a stick like an ice cream bar or the like, or in some other conveniently edible form, such as the shape of an individual piece of candy.
A further objective of this inventor is to provide a method of producing a cheesecake (real) only useful in its frozen state with a temperature range of -10.degree. F. through 30.degree. F.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for producing a frozen cheesecake that will have a smooth and creamy texture and full flavor, the product being fully edible, rather than hard, flavorless and icy until thawed.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment.